For many years, Internet Access Control applications have existed to allow users to control the type of content that can be accessed through their Internet connection. Additionally, the ability to log all Internet usage of a user or access policy violations has is known. However, in order to view these logs, or be made aware of access policy violations, a user or a third party has to periodically check the logs. This does not permit instant notification of an Internet Access Policy violation. Administration of Internet access control applications is also problematic. Typically, someone with administrative rights controls the settings of an Internet access control application. This can cause an issue if a user of an Internet access control application does not want access to the administration features of the application.